


Beautiful

by katychan666



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Aziraphale tells how much he finds Crowley's eyes beautiful and Crowley having a mini-meltdown because of that xD





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by fanart

Aziraphale took another bite of his chocolate fudge cake and then gently tapped his mouth with the napkin, happily looking over to Crowley, who was leaning back in the chair and Aziraphale cocked his head to the side a little bit. His eyes scanned the demon and then they stopped on Crowley's eyes... well, more on what was covering them and he huffed. He wondered thought; why did Crowley go to such lengths to keep his eyes hidden all the time? He wouldn't mind it if he got to see his real eyes more often and-

Crowley leaned back up and then he narrowed his eyes when he saw that his angel was looking at him. Not just looking, but staring and the demon wasn't really comfortable with all the staring. ''What?'' asked Crowley, trying to sound annoyed, but couldn't really. The angel was too adorable with his chocolate cake and for a demon, Crowley felt really soft all of the sudden. ''Is there something wrong with my face?'' he then asked and Aziraphale put his fork slowly down and clasped his hands together.

''Well, I was just thinking,'' said Aziraphale and Crowley arched an eyebrow. ''Why do you have those sunglasses on all the time?'' said the angel and the demon and crossed his arms on top of his chest and leaned back again in his chair and just shrugged it off.

''Humans are touchy,'' said Crowley and wrinkled his nose. ''They would freak out. Besides, they've kind of grown on me,'' said Crowley and Aziraphale only nodded. Indeed, it was the Crowley style. But still, he wouldn't mind seeing his real eyes every now and then. Even when they spoke in private, he wouldn't take them off. ''They kind of suit me the best, don't you agree?'' he carried on and Aziraphale slowly nodded.

''Well, that's a given,'' said Aziraphale softly and Crowley gave him a little smile. ''It is a fashion statement indeed,'' he carried on, but the frown still wouldn't disappear. ''Still, it's such a shame you keep your eyes hidden like that,'' he mumbled to himself and Crowley looked up at him.

''They're... frightening,'' said Crowley and just shrugged it off.

''Are they?'' asked Aziraphale softly and then just shook his head, humming as he was thinking. ‘’I haven’t noticed that. I find them rather beautiful, you see,'' said Aziraphale as if that was the most obvious thing in the entire universe. Well, to some extent, it was. At least to him, Crowley's eyes were very beautiful; certainly the most interesting and amazing eyes he'd ever seen. But beauty was in the eye of beholder, so maybe he was being a bit biased. Still, he stood behind what he said and he just went back to eating his piece of cake.

While Aziraphale was again in his own little bubble of happiness with the company of the cake, Crowley was having a meltdown. His stomach made a flip and he felt what humans called butterflies. At first he thought Aziraphale actually did one of his angelic miracles, but it didn't seem like that and he didn't like how giddy he felt on the inside. He was having his existential crisis right there in the middle of the restaurant and all it took was one word. He was a demon, he shouldn’t be feeling such warmth and love and-

  _Beautiful._

No one had ever used it to describe him, let alone his eyes and now he was... he didn't know how to deal with all of that. All of the feelings hit him at once and he slowly looked again at Aziraphale, who happily smiled and then leaned a bit closer.

''What is it?'' asked the angel happily.

''I-'' whispered Crowley and then slowly looked around to see if any humans were watching. The place was almost empty, plus everyone seemed busy with their own lives, so Crowley slowly slipped down his sunglasses and Aziraphale locked his eyes with his and couldn't stop smiling.

''Yes, just like that,'' said Aziraphale as he was longingly looking into Crowley's eyes. ''Beautiful,'' he whispered and felt his own cheeks reddening a bit, clearing his throat and it was Crowley's turn to be flushing then.

There they were, two immortal beings, having lived for more than 6000 years and were blushing like two teenagers in love. It sounded so ridiculous to Crowley, but he couldn't deny that it also made him smile. What he didn't anticipate, however, was Aziraphale stealing a little kiss from him, kissing the tip of his nose just like that, then going for his lips and then before Crowley could really kiss him back, Aziraphale was again eating his cake, face red and Crowley only leaned closer, having his sunglasses down and he gently nudged the angel.

''How about you share that with me?'' whispered Crowley into Aziraphale's ear and the blonde one was more than happy to share the rest of the cake with him.


End file.
